Você, Malfoy
by brenda.m
Summary: Você a odiava e ela te odiava, mas era de um jeito tão intenso e tão coexistente que o ódio ficava do avesso e por trás das máscaras vocês se tocavam. - POV Draco Malfoy.


**I. Você, Malfoy.**

Você e seus sarcasmos, Malfoy. Sempre sedutor, sempre pronto pra ganhar. Você sabe quem você é. E você sabe quem ela é. Mas isso não faz diferença nesse exato momento.

Não agora que você quer destruir toda a integridade que estruturou a vida da **Sua** sangue sujo.

Cada mínima partícula desprezível dela te enoja.

O sangue dela é podre, é negro, é pecaminoso. E você sabe que ela não te merece. Porque sangues sujos não merecem nada além de sentimentos inúteis, desejos sombrios e encontros de subordinação.

Um sorriso malvado escapa seu rosto, e ela lê a sua vontade, que no fundo, é uma ordem inquestionável.

_Esteja lá, Granger._

E você a toma. Você a faz gemer de dor. E é bom, porque você quer mesmo que a dor seja mais forte.

Mas não é. A dor é só um bônus do prêmio final.

O que resta é não-vencer.

Afinal, a dor sozinha não vale muita coisa.

_Eu te amo, Malfoy. _

Você a ouve murmurar de forma baixa. Mas aquilo precisa ser baixo. Porque sangues ruim em geral são escória e seres inferiores precisam suplicar, ainda que a humilhação não altere seus destinos.

Ela espera sua resposta, encarando-o com os orbes mais inundados de esperança. Você vê a luz dentro deles. Mas você odeia. Porque é vergonhoso perceber que os mínimos pontos são... **Bonitos. **_Só._

E você ri. Aquela seu sorriso aristocrático. Sonserino. Aquele sorriso só seu. Aquele sorriso que rasga por dentro, porque você quer pô-la em seu lugar, no escuro ao lado das mazelas da humanidade.

"Ela não presta. Ela é só mais uma." você pensa.

Ela é uma sangue ruim que tem fé em você – **você, Malfoy **- o cara que quer esfolar o orgulho dessa imunda entre as pedras do chão.

E você a odeia por isso.

_Tsc, tsc tsc. _

Ela te ama. De verdade.

Mas isso não limpa o podre que é encoberto pela sua pele graciosa, por sua boca tão beijável ou por sua inteligência brilhante.

Então você lhe lança um olhar frio. E vai embora.

**II. Você, Granger.**

Você disse aquelas malditas três palavras. Você não se arrepende. Você se arrepende por não se arrepender.

Só que entre prós e contras esse é um sentimento medíocre. E amar Draco Malfoy é algo mais medíocre ainda.

A biblioteca está fazia. Ótimo, você prefere assim. Começa a ler um daqueles seus livros monstruosos, pra ver se ele sai da sua cabeça. Por uma dia, mais que alguns segundos. Isso seria o bastante.

As páginas passam rápido, e nada sobre História da Magia ou Poções ou qualquer coisa faz tanto sentido.

Livros te distraem das brigas infantis com o Ron, frustrações sobre notas impecáveis e preocupações exageradas com Harry. Mas livros não te distraem de Draco Malfoy. Porque pra você - S**im, você Granger** - aquele esnobe egocêntrico é como um daqueles livros enigmáticos: você se empenha em ler cada detalhe, mas no fim nunca parece saber o que as metáforas ensinam.

E Draco Malfoy, defintivamente, não te ensina muita coisa nobre. Embora ele se ache tão intelectual e fodástico e dominador, pra você ele é só um garoto que gosta de ser mau, sem saber que essa maldade toda é só a raiva por também te amar.

Sim, ele te ama. _Você tem certeza. _

**III. Você, Malfoy**

6 Meses. Você sabe que faz tempo, mas pensar sobre isso te deixa agitado.

Não haveria mais palco pra se encenar.

O 7º e último ano estava no fim.

De qualquer forma, a "coisa" com a sangue sujo nunca teve um real começo e terminar, depois de tantos meses, não era realmente terminar. Não com Ela.

Você não sabe o que dizer, porque dessa vez não há.

Você sorri. O reflexo sorri de volta. É tão falso, tão frio, tão Malfoy, que você desvia o olhar. E você olha de novo, seus olhos obscuros e acinzentados... Seu nariz pontudo de formas clássicas, seu cabelo bagunçado sem que você tenha se esforçado pra isso. Você lembra das mentiras, de todas elas. Lembra do último olhar de Narcisa, sua mãe. E de todos os olhares de todos que já te enxergaram. E você lembra dela. Mas ela... Caralho, ela é como... como... uma pequena lanterna jogada no poço, um traço de luz queimando sobre seus medos. Porque ela não era só uma sangue ruim. Ela te amava. Isso mudava tudo. Porque você era um sangue puro e ninguém podia mudar isso.

Você a odiava e ela te odiava, mas era de um jeito tão intenso e tão coexistente que o ódio ficava do avesso e por trás das máscaras vocês se tocavam, e quando você estava dentro dela, tão fundo, embriagado pelo som das respirações entrecortadas e gemidos altos, vocês dois sabiam que aquele era o momento, vocês queriam se perder naquele erro. E você Malfoy, queria afundar na sua ruína, sobre desejos proibidos e planos diabólicos. Porque com ela, tudo se resumia a mãos, pernas, braços e corpos. Tudo se resumia a sons, cores e contradição. Cada vez que ela dizia que te amava, você sentia o quarto ficar menor, e seu orgulho preso. Você nunca dizia, mas você queria... É, meu caro, você queria poder só... Abraçá-la e beijá-la sem violência. Embora vocês soubessem que o amor era violento, cheio de hematomas, egos e sangues.

O sangue dela sempre seria sujo. SEMPRE.

Por isso Hogwarts quando terminou, oi o último cenário.

Você queria que alguém tivesse dito que isso era uma peça de falas estúpidas.

Você queria que ela fosse um pouco menos Granger, menos suja, menos certa, menos masoquista, menos. Menos, menos.

E ela ouviu a despedida de "até nunca mais, Granger". Ela achou que a vida não valia a pena e quis morrer por isso. Ela te encarou por tanto tempo, apenas calada.

Ela respirou fundo pra não desabar - Você percebeu -.

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

Ela se foi.

E agora Malfoy, você simplesmente sabe, que de uma maneira doentia, você ganhou. Mas você perdeu.

E tudo é tão paradoxal que a única coisa que você faz é olhar o próprio reflexo no espelho, e lá que Malfoys são Malfoys e sangues ruins não nada.


End file.
